Our invention relates to an ignition system and, more particularly, to a distributor for a distributor of an internal combustion engine.
A distributor which is a part of an ignition system of an internal combustion engine is known. This distributor functions to deliver ignition energy to spark plugs of the engine in the proper sequence. The distributor which is connected electrically to the spark plugs comprises a drive shaft, a distributor rotor having a rotor axis and a radially extending rotor electrode, this distributor rotor being nonrotatably mounted on the drive shaft, a distributor cap made of insulating material having an interior wall and being provided with a plurality of through-going openings, connecting cables each of which are connected electrically to one of the spark plugs over which ignition energy is conducted, a center electrode provided in the distributor cap, a plurality of distributor electrodes each mounted in one of the through-going openings and connected to one of the connecting cables by or past which the rotor electrode is moved so that ignition energy is conductable to each of the distributor electrode from the center electrode via the rotor electrode as it rotates.
In these known distributors the electrodes, i.e. the center electrode and the distributor electrodes are enclosed by the distributor cap made of insulating material and are nonreleasably mounted in the cap. The contact of the electrodes with the connecting cable occurs by a plug socket connection. These plug connections are formed to be detachable or releasable and are a source of trouble. Among other things with a plug connection the electrical connection between the connecting cable and the electrodes may be incomplete or loosened to the point where the connection is broken. It may not be made at all for various reasons. An incomplete plug connection can under certain circumstances loosen during operation and lead to a power failure or damage to the internal combustion engine or ignition system.